


oceans

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, more waxing poetic, this time its yug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: oceans + yugyeom





	oceans

when yugyeom dances, you think of the ocean. 

he’s fluid and gorgeous, sparkling under the makeshift sunrays of concert lights. he’s sharp and deadly like a storm at sea but yet still so peaceful and safe. he looks like an ocean up on the stage, delicate and precise movements looking effortless. but still, you know better than to say this to him. you’ve seen how he practices until his joints ache and he’s drowning in his own sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
